Durarara!: Shizuo x Izaya Romance Chapter
by MadOtakuKingWritingFanFic
Summary: The story follows the romance between Shizuo and Izaya. The story is told from the viewpoint of many people who come into contact with the two one hot and steamy evening. Please write a review to help me make this story better ;)


**Durarara!: Shizuo x Izaya Romance Chapter**

"Bastards!" Yelled Shizuo as he sent the gangbangers flying.

"Not again." Said Tom while facepalming.

It was late in Ikebukuro, the usual time for the gangs to come out and fight while people were home asleep unaware of the nightlife that scurry around when the moon is up. At this time there weren't many gangs left. Most leaving because of the events that when on a year ago. The remaining gangs were small divisions of what were massive armies of crooks, thugs, gangsters, swindlers, yakuza and school-goers. Originally there were three gangs, the Dollars lead by Mikado Ryuugamine, the Yellow Scarves lead by Masaomi Kida, and the Blue Squares lead by the brothers Aoba Kuronuma and Ran Izumi, there were also other gangs that came and went. This battle was against some of Izaya's minions, another faction of the city, just as bad as the plague, causing trouble sending the city into chaos lead by the info-broker Izaya Orihara, Shizuo's long-time enemy since high school.

"That damn flee-bag! I'm gonna crush him!"

"Calm down Shizuo he ain't here, look at you you're all filthy. You've got a knife in your back, c'mon let's go to the Doc's place and get you fixed up."

"Oh, right Tom."

They walked along the road heading towards Celty and Shinra's apartment. They passed bakeries, shopping malls, bars, debt collectors, schools, subway entrances, halls, and many other stores. Shizuo supported a cigarette in the corner of his mouth as they walked, dropping the end off every couple of steps.

"Shizuo!" A deep-Russian voice called.

Shizuo stopped in his tracks and turned around facing the towering figure.

"Violence bad, you be angry when you're hungry, eat sushi it good for you."

"Simon. Hey." Shizuo relied.

"How's business Simon?" Tom asked.

"Fish very fresh not make you sick." Simon continued with the advertising speech.

Shizuo clutched his fist, frustrated by Simon's reluctance to talk normal. "What's your deal Simon? You gonna speak to me normally?"

"Don't get so angry, fifty per-cent off just for you my friend."

"You're done!" Shizuo went to strike Simon but was stopped by the Russian's big strong hands.

"Shizuo, let's go, you don't need the heat." Tom said quickly.

Shizuo relaxed his fist, then his arm, closed his eyes and sighed. "Right Tom. Let's go."

The two turned around and left without a word, leaving Simon to continue spouting his nonsense to the poor people passing in the street.

The bell rang.

"Celty can you get that? I'm kinda occupied with Izaya." Shinra yelled.

Celty rolled off the bed onto the floor and got dressed. It had been a year since the incident with the Dollars and the saika army, and the brief time she was reunited with her head. She still regretted the things she did then ignoring her friends and hurting Shinra. She reached the door unlocking it and opening it wide. Like usual their most common visitor stood there dripping with blood and smoking a cigarette. It was Shizuo with Tom.

She reached for her phone opening it up and typed, _what happened this time?_

"Same as always Izaya getting up to no good." Shizuo said.

Celty panicked. Shinra had said that Izaya was in the living room with him.

"Oh is that Shizuo I hear?" Izaya said stepping into the hallway with his up-to-no-good tone of voice.

"That idiots here!" Shizuo yelled pushing Celty aside and running into the hallway.

"So nice to see you. How are things?" Izaya knew how Shizuo was as he was the one who mainly occupied Shizuo's time but he said it for the pleasantries.

"You. Know. Very. Well. How. I've. Been." Shizuo was struggling to keep his anger in check which affected his speech.

"Good, good. Well look at the time, it seems it's time to go." Izaya turned around and quickly strode into the living room heading for the balcony.

Shizuo, Tom, and celty followed into the lounge, Shinra sat tapping his fingers rhythmically on the counter as he watched. The same thing alway happened when the two encountered each other in the apartment. They would exchange pleasantries, and then Izaya would leave through the balcony jumping down to the street and Shizuo following. As predicted they followed their history of actions and ended up on the street, Shizuo chasing Izaya. Celty walked over to Shinra and at on his lap letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Hey Walker have you seen the new anime Yuri! On Ice?" Erika asked.

"Oh yeah Erika is that the one with the ice skaters Yuri and Victor that are always getting shipped on forums and fanfiction sites?"

"Yeah that's them it's _SO_ good. I love how their roles switch from Yuri being on the bottom and Victor on top to Victor on the bottom and Yuri on top."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's so cool!"

Kyohei tuned around in his seat and said, "Can't you two take a break for one minute with the shipping and anime stuff?"

"How could you say that Dotachin? Manga is love Anime is life." Erika and Walker said in unison.

"Shut up you two I'm trying to listen to Ruri sing!" Saburo screamed.

"Sorry!"

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted.

Erika, Walker, Saburo, and Kyohei turned around and looked to the street where they saw Shizuo and Izaya running past throwing knives, street signs, vending machines, and various other objects at each other.

"Ooooh look who's at it again." Erika said.

"Can't they make peace already?" Kyohei asked.

"No don't you see it's a cover, they pretend to hate each other in public but behind closed doors…" Erika trailed off and left the idea in the air.

"You can't be serious Erika the amount of times they've tried to kill each other." Saburo said.

Erika ignored him and though allowed, "I wonder who's on top and who's on bottom?" She looked out the window and watched them swap places jumping, ducking, sliding, and flying, muttering to herself _top and bottom, top and bottom_ over and over again.

To be continued...


End file.
